The jewel could be more pink
by A Mistery
Summary: The anime retold. Kagome goes in the well at 18 years old, Inuyasha stops Urasue when she tries to revive Kikyo, and they start dating while collecting the shards but will the stakes be too high?
1. The 18 year old miko from the future

In her birthday, Kagome Higurashi is searching for her cat Buyo in the old well that her family shrine has. Strange things start to happen around her and she starts to ponder over all the legends and stories that she knows since childhood when suddenly she is taken by 6 long arms into the well. The thing that drag her was a centipede youkai who keeps telling her about a sacred jewel of some sort; but Kagome is too scared to pay attention and when the lady centipede is about to strike, Kagome flashes baby pink light from her hand in order to protect herself from the monster. She ends up at the bottom of the well thinking that maybe it was all a dream but oh no! one of the many arms is severed just at her side, it was real.

I can't believe it, it's her arm, i have to get out of here". Kagome climbs the well and discovers that she is not in the grounds of her shrine. _am I dreaming?; maybe I hit the bottom too hard and hit my head, or maybe I'm sleeping in my bed and I never even step outside my house_

In the distance, Kagome spots the Goshinboku, a sacred tree which is still standing in Kagome's home so she goes in that direction. she gets even more confused when she realizes that someone is resting in the tree, no, not resting, trapped?. It seems that a man with white hair and red robes is sleeping surrounded by leaves and plants, he's got an old looking arrow in his chest. Moving closer she notices that he has dog ears, cute dog ears that she cannot resist to touch. In that instant, she hears the centipede screaming for the jewel and getting out of the well.

 _Oh no, is that demon thing, why is no one but this sleeping man here? I need help. "_ Hey you, can you hear me? We're about to be attacked by a monster, a female bug of sorts can you hear? I need your help...hello?..ugh" _he seems a little bit dead._

At that moment a pulse runs through the body of the man(?), and he awakens with a very bad temper. "I can smell the scent of the woman who kill me...Kikyo. He says that while looking at Kagome, she looks taken aback for his sudden state and he starts telling her that she should kill the monster the way she killed him and keeps repeating the name Kikyo until he smells her deeply and notices that she is an entirely different person with traces of Kikyo's scent.

In the back of the clearing, the youkai prepares her attack while a group of men and a very old Miko attempt to fight back, Kagome protects herself not really knowing how with the pink light against the monster and it loses all of her arms. Desperate she takes Kagome with her mouth, slashing at her side and breaking free the Shikon no Tama that Kagome had inside her body. The lady centipede takes the pearl with her tongue and swallows it, with that she starts changing into an even uglier being. The centipede grows in size, sprouts new arms and becomes wild purple looking.

Inuyasha catches a glimpse of the jewel and smiles wickedly, _Is... Is that the... "_ Hey, can you pull out this arrow?", he says to Kagome. The Miko tries to warn Kagome against freeing Inuyasha but Kagome is so horrified by the whole ordeal "I..", "Do you wanna die here?" Says Inuyasha while looking at her directly in her eyes. _I don't understand any of this but... "_ I choose to live", she says quite loudly as she pulls the arrow and it disappears.

In that instance Inuyasha laughs like a maniac and lunges at the lady centipede with his Sankon tesso attack destroying her completely. The old Miko approaches the scene and takes the sacred jewel from the corpse of the youkai. "ye should take this child" she says calmly to Kagome, "ye look just like my sister and ye have her great spiritual powers. the jewel was in yer body... I believe ye are Kikyo's reincarnation, I'm Kaede, the priestess for this village and that right there is Inuyasha, she says pointing at him". Inuyasha scoffs in the back and Kaede has a flash memory of how her sister died, she takes action and out of her robes takes the prayer beads and stars chanting something.

* * *

 _As if this dumb girl could be the reincarnation of Kikyo, can't even defend herself can she?. "If_ you don't want to feel the pain of my claws, give me the jewel" states Inuyasha. _Is he for real? I thought he was the hero._ Thinks Kagome and before she can say anything more the black beads are shot and surround Inuyasha, he now has a necklace that won't come out.

"What the fuck is this old hag?" Screams Inuyasha while trying to take the necklace above his head. _Why can't I take them off?._ Kaede solemnly ignores him and speaks to Kagome "Child, recite a word to hold Inuyasha's spirit". Kagome can't even with all that's happening _A word? What could possibly hold a guy like this? "_ Uhmm I don't know what to use.." After some grunting, Inuyasha approaches Kagome with an evil smirk and she immediately says "Oswari" and he tumps to the ground face first complaining loudly and seeming hurt. Kagome looks baffled and as he is standing up she says it again. Well, now she has some unpleasant power over him. _Oh no, he didn't even do anything, and he is looking at me with so much disdain, i must have hurt him "_ Oh i'm sorry Inuyasha are you ok?". She cautiously pats his back while he snarled incredulous that a mere human can subdue him.

"What the fuck was that for? What did you do Old hag?", protests Inuyasha at Kaede. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what it would do…" _you saved me from the centipede and now I just pissed you off.._ "are you ok? You seem tough, you killed that thing with one hand"

Kagome looks hopeful at Inuyasha as he stands proudly with his arms crossed over his chest flashing his canine teeth. _The hag say that she is her reincarnation,_ he ponders over the matter and suddenly he sniffs her, she sounds and smells sincere, and best of all she compliments him on his strength but doesn't seem afraid and she smells lovely, like flowers and honey and good things. She uses strange garments that show off her pale skin and the fight with the centipede leave a very faint but pretty blush on her cheeks. _What's the deal with this bitch?... "_ Keh what's your name wench?. He says with a little annoyance. She beamed and smile at him "I'm Kagome Higurashi, thank you so much for rescuing me Inuyasha, that thing follow me from the well and took this out of me", she said while holding the Sacred Jewel.

Inuyasha is astounded to see the jewel so close and reaches for it. Kaede orders Kagome to say the words and Kagome panics, as Inuyasha tries to run away with the jewel in his hand. Kagome cries "Inuyasha, osuwari" and Kaede takes her to the village leaving him flat on the ground. She keeps glancing back at the furious hanyou with remorse and he follows the two women closely. Kaede gives Kagome some miko robes to blend in with all the people that look strangely at Kagome's clothes and explains to her what the jewel does to demons, that Inuyasha is a half demon she once knew, and that her sister died protecting the jewel with her life as it was her duty 50 years ago. Kagome doesn't know what to think and falls asleep in the tiny hut that the old miko calls home.

The next day Kagome bathes in the river, it's so cold that her teeth keep chattering, she thinks about her family, her home and all the fantastic and terrifying stuff she has encountered so far. As she steps out of the water and puts on the Miko robes, she sees that Inuyasha is watching her from the top of the hill so she osuwari him.

Still in the hard floor, Inuyasha looks up angrily at Kagome "Aggh why did ya do that for?". She turns to look at him and scolds him "you shouldn't spy on women, and least of all Mikos who can make you eat dirt", he looks amused and responds "Keh, you have been a Miko for like a day, don't let it go to your head". She doesn't acknowledge this as she continues the bickering "What are you doing here anyway? I'm not supposed to give you the jewel, you were so brave don't get me wrong but you want to run away with it" she says trying to appease his obvious bad temper.

Inuyasha blushes a little for the brave comment "keh, I want the thing, so I'll be damned if another youkai steals it from a weak human like yourself, and since you think you can fucking keep it from me" he snarls as he touches the beads... " I'll just have to keep an eye on you too". Kagome eyes him suspiciously, "that's very chivalrous of you, Inuyasha", she says leaking sarcasm from every pore. "I just don't get why you want it? you seem strong enough as it is, do you wanna use it like that centipede?" the last remark makes her face twist a bit with disgust, a scent that didn't go without notice by the hanyou.

His response was harsh and final "that's none of your business wench", immediately she defends herself, "hey don't you wench me.. if you don't wanna tell me you are free not to. Just be respectful" with that she smiled at him one final time and starts walking unconsciously towards the bone eater's well. He scoffs and looks at her with curiosity and amusement. Kagome lets out a heavy sigh "I really wanna go home", _my family must be worried sick._ With a fleeting grimace he asks "how far do you live?" _maybe I can steal the jewel if we are away from this village and the old hag._

"Like 500 or so years far away" she answers, "look I came here from the old well but I don't know how to get back", _maybe if I jump in there again it will take me to my time_.. "what do you say? Wanna help out a girl?". He stared at her incredulously _help out? Him? And what the fuck does she mean with the 500 years bullshit? She's crazy, I better not let her and the jewel out of my sight.._ "keh whatever" he manage to say.

Kagome let out a tiny giggle "That seems like a yes, Oh my god i can't wait to see my family again, are you hungry? Maybe we could eat something…"

She talked a lot but Inuyasha didn't mind since he didn't have anything to say to her, he was busy thinking of a lot of stuff: a plan to get the beads off of his neck; the bitter fact that Kikyo was dead; the things that changed while he was pinned to that tree for about 53 years or so… He was thinking that this human, this Kagome, was treating him as if he were any other human she met and about the inevitable moment when she would display her betrayal and disgust of him. They all did, but then again they all did it right away, and she didn't seem to mind that he was a hanyou, she didn't even ask him questions when the hag told her about him. _She really is a strange bitch._ The hag told the wench all about the jewel, the fucking jewel that was so close yet so far from reach, as was Kikyo. For him the half a century trapped was like a second, he remembered stealing the jewel to become a full demon after Kikyo's betrayal, _yes, they all betray eventually_ but right now he needed time to reflect on things before he could try to steal the jewel again, maybe give this stupid girl his good side so she hand over the thing by herself keh!. she told him that he saved her, maybe he can take advantage of that before she realizes that he was just a fucking half breed. He would think a perfect little plan, It was a new beginning and he was not gonna screw up again.


	2. The one where the thing broke off

Sitting in her bathtub is Kagome Higurashi, she has the warm water up to her lips and is pondering intently about the events of the last couple of weeks. At the start of the quest she didn't think that anything could be worse than being stuck in time 500 years ago, in the Sengoku Jidai, wich is depicted as a chaotic and unstable time in her history books. She was sadly wrong, she.. as Inuyasha put it, 'fucked up'.

It was the need to see her brother, mother and grandfather that drive her to walk alone to the well that day, she went with Inuyasha the day before and the dry well seemed as innocuous as always, it contained the remains of the centipede but it had no answers for her, still it was her only lead, so she convince herself to give it another try the next morning.

Flashback

Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen and Kaede had gone out when Kagome woke up. The first thought that came to her mind that day was her home. _I climbed out of there, so it should have a clue about how to get home right?._ She searched the village for Inuyasha and lastly she decided to go by herself, on the way there she was feeling a little uneasy, when out of nowhere a group of bandits kidnaped her. _Oh no, no no. Inuyasha where are you?._

The bandits took her to an abandoned looking hut and show her to their leader, a larger than normal guy. He was trying to take the jewel for her, and she distinctly remember thinking: _that's it, this is the life i will have now, running away from bad men, bad youkai and dancing almost everyday with death._ The man turn out to be inhabited by a corpse crow that Inuyasha referred as nasty vermin. He attacked the thing and saved her that day, again. She was SO in debt with him but he made it so difficult to be grateful, he called her stupid, useless.. and worst of all he was expecting that Kikyo's mighty powers just were accessible to her, of course as soon as she tried to shoot an arrow, the plan failed miserably and Inuyasha ditch her.

End flashback

"i didn't know that Inuyasha's time could be so violent" she sighed. As she continue to ponder over the matter. Then she started to tear up a little, normally she was a very strong and self assured person but he was her savior and she didn't get why he was so rude and irritable with her, she would try to get to know him now that they were in this quest together.. oh yes the thing that she screwed up..

After saving a child from the river and being called unfairly a sea monster, Kagome made the biggest mistake she.. surely.. would make in all of her years on this planet. She broke the Sacred Jewel, she broke it in about 1000000 pieces that scatter all over the land. That was it, she was chained to that place for the long run, she would not run away from the responsibility for she saw what power the jewel give the ones that use it, but still she couldn't bring herself to accept this task with happiness.

Some of the reticence came from having to do the task with Inuyasha, he was so selfish and childish, when Kaede told the both of them what the quest was going to be, he accepted the fact quite quickly, maybe because that bid him time to steal the one fragment of the shikon no tama they found, she didn't know for sure but she decided that if she was gonna spend so much time with him, she was gonna have to know him and maybe even like him. He was her knight in shining armor after all. She smiled at the thought, he was a very rude obnoxious knight but he was so fearless and he save her life. She would definitely try to speak to him about feelings tho, a thing he didn't seem to do much. After the placement of the prayer beads he was calm and less impulsive, maybe it was the fact that he was pinned in that tree for so long that make him anxious and irritable, she didn't have a clue on where to start to know him, but she was going to try with all her might to be friends with Inuyasha.

After she came out of the bathroom and put on her pajamas, Kagome Higurashi lay in bed, she was talking on the phone with her friends, it was the time of year to take college applications and Kagome failed to decide which career she would like to choose, so she skipped the whole thing entirely to take a leap year and think over things. Her friends will be attending different schools so they talked excitedly to her about all the process and she felt rather tired of it. She was happy for them but this topic was the only one they wanted to talk about, she didn't blame them, it was a big deal, but all the talk just remind her of her failures. That was another good thing about the feudal era, as soon as she jump onto the well all of her 'future' problems stay behind and the quest was the only thing on her mind. That among other things such as the beautiful clean night sky and the fact that there were fantastic beast made her want to return over and over. And of course there was Inuyasha.

After the fight when Yura, the hair demon, attacked the village and Inuyasha & Kagome defeated her, Kagome was pretty sure the deal with him will work out. She kind of compensated his toughness by being alert and thinking quickly, of course she will try to practice her spiritual powers, if she had any, and become more useful. In the meantime, Kagome understood that she could trust Inuyasha, he gave her his fire rat robe and got hurt because of it but since he was hanyou he recovered quickly and never mentioned to her the fact that he helped her. It was as if helping her came second nature to him. She of course didn't knew many youkai but the ones she came across seemed to be evil oriented, Inuyasha was a hanyou, maybe that means that he has a human heart right?, maybe that's why he wanted to help correct her mistake.. she hoped that Inuyasha wouldn't let her down.


	3. The one were the brother shows up

Kagome Higurashi was walking towards the temple with her yellow backpack and all the intention to travel back in time to ancient Japan. Nonetheless, all that she is capable of thinking right now is the life on this side of the well.

"I just can't get it", she sighs into the air as Buyo yawn in the distance clearly uninterested in young adult drama. Yura had called hours before to tell Kagome the most outlandish piece of gossip about Hojo and Ayumi. They had gone to the same college and Kagome knew that Ayumi had a little crush on Hojo since always, but Yuka made it seem like Kagome should be mad or jealous about it all, she had to cut the conversation short by telling her friend that she'll manage to get over it somehow and hung up before any reply came. She just couldn't believe Yuka, Kagome went on like a date or 2 with him but it didn't mean anything, those times when she accepted to go to the movies or to a restaurant were awkward, he was so formal and… well… boring. She was of the idea that love was supposed to be the thing that makes you feel alive, like the time before and the time after didn't matter because you were so caught up with the present or something like that. She had never loved anyone and least of all Hojo, she thought as she jumped in the bone eater's well. True, he was nice and kind, but maybe too nice and kind you know? always giving her gifts but useful ones, not something she really wanted or liked, like he didn't even know her, so she let him down easy years ago. From that picture how could Yuka extrapolate that she wanted him, since he never did in the first place, and why? For the love of God, did she cared.

"Oi!", said Inuyasha, startling her, "quit daydreaming and come out will ya, I'm gettin' old here". Kagome looks up at him with a little annoyance "maybe I do like kindness after all", "what's that?" he replied, "Kaede told me you can live like forever, so a little patience wouldn't hurt you", "keh, let's go wench" was all Inuyasha grunted, taking her backpack for her.

They have heard of a rumor that west from there was a butterfly youkai causing havoc and so they decided to investigate. Inuyasha was a little more on edge than usual so when Kagome mumbled her boy problems and he grunted, she makes a mental note to speak to him as little as possible. A few hours had passed and Inuyasha was still coming to terms with the possibility of seeing arrogant pieces of shit that he had sniffed earlier when a scent hit him like a fat bull youkai. "no" he said almost whispering, "this is not real, she can't… she is…". As Kagome was saying "What's the matter Inuyasha", he flung himself passed her and into the woods. It cannot be, it must be a trick, yes I will fucking rip the head off the fucking idiot that desecrated the remains of her…ahh, but the scent didn't smell like decay or death, it only smelled like a grave and… her. "Lord Inuyasha wait up" said a very small voice, Inuyasha didn't mind him and step onto him. "ouch, master Inuyasha don't go seek Lady Izayoi it's a fake", the flea youkai implored his master and was ignored, then he saw a young woman running after Inuyasha and clung onto her skirt to follow.

In a carriage that was lead by many demon looking things was a beautiful woman with long black hair and a voice very feminine and sweet "Inuyasha" she screams, and he watches a demon several stories tall crushed the carriage and takes Izayoi in his large clawed hand inflicting her pain and almost crushing her too. "He is gonna hurt her," said Kagome, "No he's NOT" scream Inuyasha as he lunged for her, only to be intercepted by the fire of Jacken's staff. Inuyasha took back a step and as he did so, he notices that his brother was there, in front of him. "Sesshomaru" he growled, Sesshomaru answered him in a cold non-emotional way "I've quite missed you too as well, little brother" then he turned to Kagome and say "a mortal how interesting, others would be shamed but you… it suits you. I would think that you have enough of this creatures, or is it a taste like father". Kagome interrupted Sesshomaru by saying "Is that your brother Inuyasha?, he is hurting that lady", Inuyasha didn't take his eyes away from his brother as he replies "she is my mother, but.. she is dead..for years and years", then he spoke directly to Sesshomaru "You know as well as I that my mother died long ago, what do you fucking want?". Sesshomaru looks at him disapprovingly as he recites the clue "Seen yet never seen, protected yet never known by its protector. I seek the tomb of father". Inuyasha growled his response "even if I knew I wouldn't tell fucking bastards like you". "I see" came Sesshomaru's reply, "you leave me no choice, let your mother suffering convince you", Sesshomaru's servant spoke then "Bringing back spirits from the other world is a simple task if you are Lord Sesshomaru, he was even kind enough to give her flesh, yet her own son would deny it, how sad to be mother to one such as you". It can't be… "stop hurting her" screamed Inuyasha as he jumps in the air and cut off the demon's hand, freeing his mother and letting her down easy besides Kagome, "go away with her Kagome", he said. Izayoi took Inuyasha's hands and produce a halo around them that transported them elsewhere, Kagome took notice and take Izayoi's other hand just in time as they disappeared.

They were in a dreamlike land, Izayoi told Inuyasha that they were in a border between worlds but Kagome couldn't move, she watched them embrace and was washed over by a feeling of tenderness but she couldn't move. At one point she saw that the face of Inuyasha's Mother was gone and that she must be an impostor, but she still couldn't move. Only when the thing, the false mother of Inuyasha tried to absorb him inside of her could she move, Kagome couldn't take it, instinctively she summoned her spiritual powers and free herself helping out Inuyasha with his pink, raw, untrained power. "Are you ok Inuyasha?" he is looking ashamed, maybe because his brother fooled him, or half brother maybe since that Sesshomaru guy didn't refer to the lady as OUR mother. "Feh" was Inuyasha's only response. As they went back to the real world, Inuyasha came to realize that the love for her mother made him weak, Sesshomaru played him like a fool to get to the tomb or whatever he wanted, he was fucking pissed. He would kill him if that's the last thing he did, he always knew Sesshomaru would defeat him, but right about now he didn't give a fuck if he died as long as he make the bastard pay for this, she was the only one kind enough, loving enough to want him in her life, to treasure him even and this half family piece of shit tried to use her, her memories and love for his father's tomb, oh someone was going to die alright. At the end of that thought he felt and odd sensation, it was cold and ancient and feral and just when he was about to open the gate inside him that contain it, the flea youkai Myoga appeared, taking him out of it "So the rumors about someone looking for the sword were real, and Sesshomaru of all daiyoukais, Lady take notice the tomb is on the black pearl on the right you must not let Lord Sesshomaru take it". Inuyasha and Kagome were dumbfounded by this revelation, they didn't get it, "and who are you?" said Kagome with confusion, just moments ago she felt an enormous power and when the bug showed up she was underwhelmed, "My name is Myoga, I serve the noble house of master Inuyasha" he said while sucking the blood out of Inuyasha's chest. He slapped him away "this is not the time Myoga I need to find my bastard brother and..", he was interrupted by a monotonal voice that said cruelly "no need, I know where it is now, of all the places for him to hide it" then he took Inuyasha by the neck and lift him off the floor, then he used his powers and took the pupil out of Inuyasha's right eye causing him mild pain but extreme confusion. Inuyasha was on his knees the next moment "and just for this you make that thing pretend to be my mother!, you bastard" he roared as Inuyasha dodge the whip and try and fail to attack Sesshomaru without seeing with one eye.  
"At last" said Sesshomaru as he took a minute of silent contemplation at the pearl and open a portal to the tomb taking Jacken through it, "Sire, you must go and prevent that Sesshomaru takes tessaiga" said Myoga, "Keh of course i'm gonna…" was saying Inuyasha when Kagome's voice interrupted him "what do you want an invitation?" she was definitely crazy thought Inuyasha, and she will be in danger maybe it's better if she stays put... but it was too late for she went through the portal and so he followed.

Inside was a mountain size skeleton of a youkai and Myoga explained that Sesshomaru was after a sword inside his father, a sword forged by the fang of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father, a power so great it could kill a thousand in one move. "Lord Inuyasha you must try to pull the sword out, you were always intended to inherit it, claim what's yours" said Myoga as they watched Sesshomaru try and fail to take it out of his resting place. "for all I care he can keep the piece of junk" he said and initiate attack and attack against Sesshomaru without hitting him once. Kagome watched the fight with worry for her friend, she was astounded that any being would use the memory of the mother of an orphan to make him do his bidding, when she was angry she was a force to be reckoned with. "Inuyasha if you can't hit him in his body, hit him in his pride" Kagome yelled. So if I take the fucking sword that he couldn't take out he will be humiliated? of course, he would, the all mighty, true daiyoukai losing yo a hanyou. " I'll do it, if only to see the look on your face", then he stepped closer to the sword,tried and also failed at that task. This wasn't supposed to happen "didn't you say it was my inheritance Myoga, why can't I pull it out?" said Inuyasha while squishing Myoga and returning to fight his brother, who used his poisoned claws to attack that's what happens when you trust someone's word remember? Said his conscience. Kagome jumped from her hiding place to fight with the toad-like servant of Sesshomaru and in the quarrel accidentally placed a hand on the tessaiga drawing it out of place, "oops, it just came out, sorry" Kagome said while they all look at her with astonishment. Sesshomaru forgot about Inuyasha and in an instant stood in front of Kagome asking "who are you?", then he looked at his brother "it's obvious she must die, a human is not supposed to be inside our great and terrible father", then he attacked Kagome with his poison and it was so quick that Inuyasha couldn't do anything and she was dead. No! It's just like my mother, I can't protect anything, I can't… "for the sake of Kagome and my mother I will fight you to the end" he said to Sesshomaru and as he attacked he put all his emotions in the punch and his brother's armor fell into pieces. "you did try to kill me didn't you?" said Kagome to the full Inu. "She's alive" said Inuyasha with relief. "the sword protected her", said Myoga. "Enough!, how could you think with your dirty blood that you are my equal, half breed", said Sesshomaru and began to change into his true demon form, a giant white dog with a crescent moon on his forehead, he ignored Inuyasha and went straight to Kagome. He can't stand that she survived his attack, "Kagome run" said Inuyasha trying to get the attention of Sesshomaru who then caught Inuyasha with his big mouth crushing him, to this, Inuyasha reply by sticking the old sword to Sesshomaru's eye.

"Inuyasha" screamed Kagome "the sword is yours now, you just have to believe in it to release its power, just as I believe in you", WHAT? He thought with a panic, i have never.. "you are a weakling that's why you believe in me, you are only a stupid human girl likely to die in this time" said Inuyasha. I'm a human girl, that's what i am. He's right, he's right, I will die in this time that's not my own. Inuyasha saw that she was almost crying and awkwardly say "hey, stop that, i… you are weak but I am not, I will protect you, Kagome", power and the conquest of it it's only useful if you have someone to protect, something to fight for. Perhaps she can help me, change me… I.. wow this sword feels so powerful, is it me? What is?. Inuyasha plant himself in front of Kagome and held tightly to tessaiga when he felt the blade pulse, what is it? The sword calls me to wield it. At that moment the old rusty sword transformed into a marvelous long and powerful fang, with a swing he jump at Sesshomaru and severed his left hand, demonic form and all. "It was me the one Father chose to hide this sword, maybe I am not so worthless after all, brother". The injured Sesshomaru flew away and Inuyasha went through the portal back home with Kagome and Myoga, as she was riding in his back she was talking with Myoga of his father and tessaiga, but inuyasha's mind was in Kagome, she had made him unlock a secret in himself, when she touched the sword it didn't transformed, and when Sesshomaru touched it tessaiga burned him, just when Inuyasha yield it was when its true power manifested, maybe the girl was useful for more than one thing since she can see the jewel, purify demons and what? Make him powerful? What did she really do? It was certainly not his doing, he was just a disgrace, a mistake.

Kagome check up on him the next days, telling Kaede all about Inuyasha, his bravery and how he saved and promised to protect her, apparently extending said protection indefinitely since he only say it in the moment.. Myoga explain that the sword reacted to Inuyasha's desire to protect humans, just as Inuyasha's father Lord Inu no Taisho wished to keep Inuyasha's human mother Izayoi safe. Inuyasha didn't buy the explanation, when Kagome returned home after the battle he tried Tessaiga and it transformed, he even though that if she didn't come back it wouldn't really be a loss, but then she returned as happy as ever, with all that is happened, i don't know why she hasn't gone home, she is made of tougher stuff than any other human i've ever known. If i see Sesshomaru again… "Keh, hope he dies from his wounds," said Inuyasha. Kagome look at him disapprovingly, "WHAT?" he yell, "he is your brother…" she said and he interrupted her with a growl "he tried to kill YOU!, and me", "yes but he still could change his ways, I mean you tried to kill me too, and I'm not saying that the next time we see him he'll come and hug us, but we shouldn't kill him on sight either","Keh, like You could do anything, you are more trouble than you are worth", "is that so?, I distinctly remember someone telling me that they'll protect me, and you do not protect things without worth do you?" she said with a smile that could be a smirk. He open his mouth and close it, then open it again and close it. "that's what i thought" she said and did the thing that he never in his life could have dare to think a human would do, she kissed him in the cheek, little more than a peck and thanked him. He immediately stod and left, he had to get away from her, from that strange backward woman who didn't think her actions, what if someone saw, what would they say about her, it was the single most indecent act... to kiss someone while being on the open, to kiss HIM, and she was unmarried and a human girl kissing a monster like him, a half breed. He would avoid her… no, better to talk to her and convince her… maybe he could find her a human boy who would like her, she was pretty was she not?. This was stupid and crazy and better to not think about it, yes, as if the thing never happened. He returned to the camp at nightfall and they began to create a routine that made them feel comfortable with each other. That was really the stupidest thing Inuyasha could do because if you listen closely, you can actually hear a layer of defense collapse in his heart.


	4. The one with the Thunder Brothers

She was thinking about him and his place in her time, maybe she didn't saw monsters there because they were in hiding, she was concerned about him and he was, in turn, thinking about her role in his life and the fucking flea that wasn't gone even after he defeated Sesshomaru, quite the annoying bloodsucker, he hadn't the time to talk to her about.. well them, fuck it was girl things and emotions since he met her.

They were about to make camp, both distracted by their thoughts when the world got pitch black and a spiraling blue energy appeared and talked in a demanding voice, Inuyasha step in front of her as the ball said "You possess the sacred jewel, hand it over", Myoga jumped on Inuyasha and commented "I believe is a lower youkai", Inuyasha sniffed the air and agreed," a badger or a fox", Suddenly the blue energy turned into a gigantic pink balloon that hover above kagome and Inuyasha. He didn't think it twice and slap the pink bubble, Inuyasha saw the kid transform back and was annoyed at the little fox shit for thinking he could fool his nose with his powers. Kagome on the other hand, wanted to touch the tail of the cute little fox that was in front of her, the kitsune really looked like a plush toy and was so cute and soft. Using kagome's interest and with his powers the little guy distract them at the same time that he stole the shikon no tama. Inuyasha was faster though and kicked him in the face when the fox was on the run. next thing, Kagome is taken care of his bruises while talking gently to him. "Hello little fox, my name's Kagome and right there (points at him) is Inuyasha, what's your name?", "my name's Shippo", "Hi Shippo, why did you wanted so badly to steal our fragment of the pearl?", Shippo's face turn stern and the child in him was gone when he replied "To avenge my father" and he proceeded to explain why the Thunder Brothers murder his family and that he was honor bound to avenged them.

Hours had passed when an annoyed Inuyasha climb up a tree to think about what Shippo and Myoga had told them about Hiten and Manten, the Thunder brothers, there were 2 fucking medium level youkais who went around all of Japan to search for the shards and according to the kid, they were unstoppable. fuck he was as useless as shit with the sword that his father left to him. He had tried to practice but Tessaiga didn't transform. In reality it never changed to it's true and useful form unless the wench was in danger. Just as the blade transform when he attempted to protect her against his bastard of a brother. The blade had transformed 2 more times when Inuyasha's claws weren't enough to stop minor youkai so the wench didn't knew that he didn't decide when the thing would work, it was best if she didn't know. He just had to control the thing, he seriously injured a taiyoukai, it was foolish to think that Sesshomaru would die that easily, he was powerful enough, but he, Inuyasha injured a taiyoukai so tessaiga had power, he needed only to unlock it. As he was thinking all that, the bitch turn her head around to say to him "have you decided if we are going to help Shippo or not?", Inuyasha look at her with boredom, "what's your problem, wench?", Kagome was about to sit him or something, was he ALWAYS going to be in a bad mood?, when Shippo interrupted the conversation "you are no match for the thunder brothers, i can tell you are part human, this has nothing to do with you halfbreed", Kagome was a bit horror struck, i can't believe that even in a land where demons and fairy stuff exist there is still discrimination and inequality "that is no manner to speak to Inuyasha, apologize at once Shippo" "Keh! get used to it Kagome, we will be called so much worse" he said and follow that statement with a few punches to the fox head after which Shippo apologized and attacked Inuyasha until Kagome interfered claiming that it was decided, they were going to get the shards and avenge Shippo's family. Inuyasha scoff but none the less they went to confront the demons. "stay here with him Kagome, i'll end this" he told her after seeing her take her bow and arrows, "but i can help" was her reply, "you must be a good wench and obey Kagome, i'll protect you" he said at the same time that his sword transformed, good thing i have her to help me with tessaiga, i'll find and kill the brothers quickly and returned for her, and like that he was off to the forest. Shippo was restless since he wanted to avenge his parents, he had watched one of the brothers go near a river or lake or something and he was using his father as his personal fur, blind rage and sadness overtake him and he run, followed by Kagome to attack Manten, he was easily defeated and the enemy took Kagome who had been hit and was unconscious.

She wake up in a room filled with foul odors that wrinkled her nose "glad you're awake to meet your end" said a ugly big toad that was one of the thunder brothers, she look around for her things but found herself helpless and scared. The other brother yelled from the other room "Manten is that you?" he approached the room and saw Kagome, "and you brought a snack", "you don't wanna eat me, i'm much too valuable for that" said Kagome braively. She didn't know what she was thinking but Hiten look even more dangerous than his brother, he looked more human and was kind of handsome but his presence felt wrong and evil. "I know you want the shards of the sacred jewel and my… My boyfriend has lots of them, he would trade them for me he loves me very much" she said this kind of on the fly, Inuyasha wouldn't be mad would he?, she was lying to save her life after all. The brothers look at each other smelling the lies and truths Kagome told them, "what's a boyfriend" said Manten while Hiten asked to confirm the truth "Does your companion has fragments of the jewel?", Kagome nodded while thinking back to her history classes, in this times people didn't date they just married someone and that's it, foolish girl. Haten smelled the truth in her words and the three of them went to look for her husband or whatever humans called their mates.

Inuyasha was jumping through rocks following a scent when a lightning stroke and he dodge the attack at the last second, "at least you are fast, you must be the reputable Inuyasha, we have your wife" Hinta said pointing at his brother who was holding Kagome, she blushed immediately at Hinta's words, i didn't think he would be this blunt, i hope Inuyasha catches my game "Inuyasha i told them you would give them our fragments in exchange of me" she manage to said. He was defensive in an instant, she had the nerve of kissing him without so much as a warning, she told people that she was his wife and now she demanded to be rescued in exchange of the thing that he was after, the very thing that killed Kikyo, no this was NOT the time to open that wound, it was the time to remember that all beings wanted to abuse, betray and take advantage of him. "YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT I HAND OVER THE SHARDS TO GET YOU BACK?" he shouted to which she shouted back "SO NOW SOME LITTLE GEMS ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME? HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER" is this an act? she thought, or is he not who i thought he was. When she became serious and look at him her smell and demeanor hit him in his pride, something inside of him felt strange and angry, but not at her, at her sadness and disappointment, "Keh shut up" he said to her and watching now the youkais he said "what are you waiting for? Let's fucking fight".

And so the battle begin, it was the elder thunder brother's blade versus Inuyasha's tessaiga, the attacks were relentless and it was costing a little of Inuyasha to block Hiten. Mantel was pursuing Shippo and Kagome who were running from him while doing tricks and everything in their power to distract him from attacking Inuyasha at the same time as his brother but it was to no avail, Manten caught Kagome and was choking her in spite of Shippo's best efforts to punch and damage him. Inuyasha hear the cries of Kagome and turn to see her lying under the hold of Manten, that distraction cost him a fractured collarbone in his left side, he took the blood with his free hand and used the blades of blood to cut Hinten from the distance as he flung tessaiga to Manten and hit the target right in the middle

protected by the casing of tessaiga and when the odds couldn't be more against Inuyasha's favor he threw tessaiga at Manten and the sword's killing blow hit him, Hiten screamed in anger and went to his brother's side to watching him die and use his fragment of the pearl. "KAGOME, are you all right?", "So you give a damn" she said still angry at him, "nevermind that now, I… I didn't mean the shit i said you are more valuable than the shards…" he said coyly, "...i mean you can see the fragments so we could get them back anyway" he ended up saying, to which Shippo rolled his eyes and Kagome only stood thinking, was he a good guy trying to appear tough? Hojou was the example she had of a good guy and he was obnoxious to her, Inuyasha on the other hand was manly and brave, maybe… She was taken out of her thoughts when Myoga appeared as out of nowhere "master Inuyasha you have to be careful he has 5 shards now", "Keh I know, Kagome take Shippo and get as far away from here as you are able" at her look he added "do it now", Shippo nodded and took the fur that was his father's "my lord give the sheath to my lady to protect her, it guards tessaiga so it has shielding abilities", Inuyasha did so and walked off to duel the remaining thunder brother.

I cannot believe that she is hurt, why did she have to be human? So fucking frail and pathetic, and she… She is my responsibility, i thought that we agree not to think about THAT, is my fault i know, i should protect her but she really should have chosen better, i'm nothing, why on earth did she kissed me? NO, not going there, i will kill this loser and then we can talk, keh having a woman is the fucking worst thing that's happened to me, and she hasn't unlocked any more powers or secrets, what's the big fuss about females if they are good for nothing. As he was having his internal monologue, Hiten stood up and with a fiery glance searched for the killer of his brother, the battle was fierce, inuyasha was losing ground and so he planned that a surprise attack would work on his favour, he let go of his sword and took a right swing with his fist at Hiten, the latter hit the floor hard and as he stood Hiten trow a lightning attack at Kagome and Shippo engulfing them in fire, "NOOOO" screamed Inuyasha as he took tessaiga and brake down in half Hiten's body with a swift swing. Kagome and shippo were still engulfed in fire but it was blue and the embers were cold, "thanks father" said Shippo, holding tight his father's fur as Myoga said "the fox fire from this kit's father protected them, thank the kamis". "Inuyasha you are hurt," said Kagome with concern, "let's make camp so I can gather water and..." he took her hand and she stopped talking, he looked concerned and relieved, "We have to talk" he said, the response was "about what?" but it didn't came from her, he glared at Shippo "when are you going to go little pest?", Shippo only glared back. "is a little too early to let him go Inuyasha, he just lost his family and everything, he can come with us until he wants" said Kagome, "Keh, who gives You the right to decide who enters the pack?", "what pack?" Kagome said, "humans don't know pack rules master Inuyasha, you have to instruct Lady Kagome in Inu youkai costumes and traditions just as I did with you," said Myoga. Inuyasha just watched Kagome, wondering how would he tell her about youkai living and worst of all, the mating process, maybe if he knew more about humans he would find that there were similarities she could understand, or maybe she will run for the hills, anyway she was his and one way or another she will submit to him, she was too free for her own good. Kagome, on the other hand, was thinking that the dogs she knew on her time usually run in packs, she was giggling a bit at the thought of Inuyasha learning tricks, how to sit and roll, or maybe that was offensive on her part, oh she better learn the ways of the Inus fast or she may offend the very person that time and time again continues to prove that his promises are true, an honorable man and youkai who had bad manners and an awful mood but that had strong core values that inspire in Kagome hope for a better tomorrow.


	5. The one with the new moon

"We were just talking to a healer of another village about herbs and stuff when he told us that near the mountain there have been attacks of spider heads" said Kagome while holding the basket full of plants and dirt that Kaede was teaching her about, "so there are rumors of a shard?" "not exactly", "then we're not going" "but we have to help" "i don't give a crap" "Oswari" she replied and he fell face first to the floor, "and here I thought that you were getting nicer," she said while walking away from him into Kaede's house _how strange, he at_ _least checks things out and reluctantly saves people, but he was so rude just now, i wonder if he's ok_.

"thank you for your lessons lady Kaede I'm very grateful, this will help me if I don't have my supplies" "of course child, ye will make a great priestess one day, perhaps one to rival the great Midoriko, with the gifts the Kamis gave ye" said Kaede to a blushing Kagome. "Keh, to be a priestess you have to possess a pure heart, something you don't have wench" "take that back Inuyasha" "or what? you'll say the word? It was supposed to keep you out of danger not to use whatever the fuck you want to punish me, it hurts don't you know?" he said a little too loud, "it does? But.. But i have seen you get broken bones and stuff like that and you heal in like a day" she was becoming concerned, _is he really in pain? Maybe it doesn't_ _matter that he heals quickly, maybe the pain is just the same to him than anyone else but he heals quickly and i... "_ of course i heal fast, i'm a damn youkai aren't I? But that doesn't meanthat i don't feel the punches", _that was it, he just admitted to feel as much as anyone, and in_ _this case i'm the one causing him to suffer, he is disrespectful but that doesnt give me the the right to punish him, oh god i'm like a torturer, how can i be so mean to someone I like so much,_ Kagome started to sob and left Kaede's hut in a run to cry somewhere else, to getaway from him and repent of her sins. He was left surprised and with no clue as to what to do, he stare at Kaede, and she said nothing and continue with her chores, _what...the...fuck…_ _Did she buy it? well, that will teach her to treat me with respect._

He was sure that she will eventually calm down and everything, but they were on their way to the youkai haunted village in the mountains and Kagome was unusually quiet, she smelled like salt, sadness and regret, _good_ he thought, but it was he who was now feeling regret and turning his head every now and then to check on her, even if he would die before admitting it. Shippo seemed to be really happy that they were fighting, which angered Inuyasha even more, _it's like he enjoys that I can't talk to her, fucking brat wants her all to_ _himself_. They reached a river and Inuyasha was leading the group when a flea pinched himin the neck, "what do you want?" said Inuyasha to the tiny youkai in his palm "master Inuyasha your blood is so precious, but if you don't want to share maybe I should get a taste of some priestess blood, it's been a while", Inuyasha pressed him harder between his fingers "not a chance bloodsucker, I said what'cha want" "have you learned to control tessaiga master?" said Myoga out of nowhere and Inuyasha quickly watched if Kagome was listening, seeing she was enthralled with Shippo he replied "Not yet and don't talk so loud, i don't want to worry the bitch" "oh but master, perhaps you now care for the girl?" "Keh stop talking shit, I don't wanna seem weak just because this fucking sword doesn't work", Myoga eye him suspiciously but stayed quiet, Inuyasha then went on a rant about the inefficient way they were collecting the shards going all around the country saving ungrateful people, the flea could only smile at this, his master's youngest son was beginning to change, and maybe getting a mate, as for the eldest son, a little girl was gonna change everything, if rumors were true, all seemed well.

They went for the shortest albeit hardest route because Inuyasha was a bit impatient than usual and just before midday a girl no more than 11 years old crossed their path, she was running from a spider head who corner her and in the last moment possible Inuyasha saved her from the spiders fangs. This did NOT sit well with the stranger when she realized Inuyasha was hanyou, she was of the worldview that humans were 'the good ones' and youkais were monsters undeserving of pity and the two were natural enemies, representing the good and bad of this world. The little girl was named Nazuna, Kagome was a bit conflicted with her because Nazuna was rude even to Shippo _ireally hate the prejudice in_ _this era, i hate seeing Inuyasha rejected, what can i do to show him that the world is not all like that. I mean even if other people reject him i'll always be there for him but is always ugly when people don't even respect him let alone like him._ but Kagome's nature was such thatshe couldn't hate the people that hated on him, so she talked with calm and kindness to the girl, however it didn't seem to matter the explanations she gave her. "I have to get back" said Nazuna ignoring completely Kagomes words, apparently she lived with a monk in a temple.

Nazuna started to climb to the top of the mountain but she was a frail child and soon she was just climbing and falling without progress, Inuyasha glimpsed at Kagome _she wouldn't_ _be mad, it is just a girl "Keh, useless humans"_ he said while carrying Nazuna as a sack ofrice on his shoulder and getting her to the top. After he carried the rest of his pack to the top, he noticed that Kagome gave him one of her bright beautiful smiles, he blushed _well at least_ _helping that little wench wasn't hard and my bitch ain't mad_ " let's get going" he said to thegroup.

When they reached the temple the monk was waiting for the girl, he smelled a bit like the spider heads but didn't radiate any youki, nonetheless Inuyasha was skeptical and wanted to get the hell out of the temple, far away from the fucking girl who was being more obnoxious now that she was safe and far away from anyone really, he was.. about to be vulnerable and he hated it, hated the changing moon, hated his condition, hated his fucking life. But of course Kagome was making things harder, wanting to stay the night at that place he couldn't control his frustration and scream at her "FINE, you humans are so fucking weak" he said while storming off. Kagome was getting whiplash from his attitude and getting annoyed at him but decided to stay quiet and give him the benefit of privacy so she went to prepare diner. The group ate and went to sleep, and of course, in the middle of the night, the spider heads attacked. Shippo was the first to woke up and he alerted Kagome, she took out her bow and arrows, clean their mess quickly and efficiently and carry her bag with all their stuff, she did all this and there was no signs of Inuyasha _where is he? Are the other's ok? "_ come on Shippo, let's look for Nazuna and the priest" she said. They crossed the grounds only to find her near the main structure of the temple sobbing uncontrollably, Kagome tried to console her and when she calmed down, Nazuna told them the story of her parents deaths and how the priest tricked her, because in the end he was the leader of the spider heads, "so the hanyou saved me again, just before he became human again and died, I bring nothing but death" kagome stood very still _did she say Inuyasha died? No, of course not because_ _she also said that he became human and that's impossible. She must be in shock, like when one has a trauma or something._ "don't worry Nazuna, we'll find Inuyasha and everything willbe ok" Kagome was in control of the group now, and took all of them to the site where

Nazuna last saw Inuyasha, "there is someone on the floor right there" said Kagome, seeing a fainted or injured man with blood in his back, "it's Inuyasha" said Shippo _why is everyone_ _acting crazy_ "of course not Shippo, this man has black hair" said Kagome kneeling in front ofthe man "sir are you ok?", "it is my master, Lady kagome, Shippo can smell that it is him and i know that he is, he goes through this transformation every month, but let us not waste time, quickly let's get inside a room and put Tessaiga on the door, its powers will help protect the place" said Myoga "it seems you only came here to give exposition Myoga" said Shippo, "please lady Kagome if you care about master Inuyasha do as I say" said Myoga looking at Shippo with fake pride. They all helped carry Inuyasha to the nearest room and Kagome did as Myoga said, taking a Tessaiga that wasn't transformed from Inuyasha's hands making him wake up "make a break for it wench, i'll be right behind you" he said panting a little with his body supported by the wall, he saw the hesitation in her eyes and added with difficulty "do as i say". Meanwhile the spider heads caught up with them and began attacking their location, but Tessaiga was holding up well. _What is wrong with him? Why doesn't he look as_ _usual? thought Kagome._ There he was, with black hair, teeth instead of fangs, with humanears instead of his usual cute ones and without claws . "Forget about me for now, if you think you can rely on my strenght to save you this time you better think again" he said, "you're not half demon anymore, you're human!" exclaimed Kagome "on the first night of the new cicle, when the moon is dark i lose my supernatural powers and become a useless sack of meat, just like you humans" _ican't believe he didn't confide in me, he doesn't trust me_ "if only you talk to me, I wouldn't press you to stay the night, why can't you rely on me?, so much for trusting your close friends" said Kagome feeling herself getting angry and with anguish, "I DON'T TRUST ANYBODY GOT IT?" he screamed with contempt and tried to tone it down a bit adding "it has nothing to do with you, is just the way i've lived until now". She was silent for a bit and took a breath to say " I understand that, I just wish you opened up to me more, as your friend" and began sobbing a little over that, _am I nothing to him? Have I understand_ _this the wrong way?._ "stop that, i…" Inuyasha said while falling knees first, _ican't stand up, fuck the damn spiders are still fighting and i'm about to die_ "Ka... Bitch i'm losing strength,the monk poisoned me, you have to save yourself" "No chance" was her reply, "I'm serious is too late for me", "i'm not leaving here without you" she said while looking helpless and stressed out. "Lady i think i can help" Myoga said, maybe draining Inuyasha's body from the poison would give him a chance, but it will be up to his strength from there. Kagome watched Myoga get bigger and bigger sucking his blood, Inuyashas body was responding and he was feverish but on the mend _._ "this all happened because of my decision to stay, it's all my fault" said a sobbing Kagome to no one in particular. "If is not too much trouble may i lay on your lap?", said Inuyasha, _he has a less aggressive tone of voice when he is human, i have been_ _watching him for a while and it seems like his personality is more docile, he wouldn't ask me things like that while being hanyou,_ she nodded and help him get comfortable while dabbinghis forehead with a cloth, he appeared to be in and out of sleep but at this moment she noticed his little movements so he was awake but much too uncomfortable or tired to really move about. "are you feeling a little better than before?" she gently asked, "yes, Kago.. you.. you have the purest heart, i lied before..and It.. It doesn't hurt.. The incantation.. doesn't", she was in awe of him, he had made a point when he tell her that she wouldn't be a priestess, _he must be confused, but if it is true, oh.. All this talk has made my heart pound.._ _NO what am i saying, the most important thing is that he can't even form a complete sentence, get it together Kagome what if, what if he doesn't make it?._ It was the first time in

her life that Kagome felt true terror, she was shivering and a cold feeling course through her spine. _He can't die i want to tell him so many things, i want to take him to many places i want_ _to hug him and hear him say my name, i want to make him feel good and happy and content with himself, and so many more things but i don't know what to do to help. Kamis help him, please._

It was one of the worst hours of her life and she was too stressed to pay attention to anything so when Shippo made them notice that the sun was rising, Kagome was right out of her mental spiral, she was thinking about him for the last hours suspecting that her feelings ran deeper than what she thought.

It all happened really fast, the sun hit and Inuyasha started to change, at the same time the monk spider head manage to take out the sword and the protection failed, leaving Inuyasha at his mercy, the monk was laughing like a maniac and took the shards of the shikon while everyone was watching Inuyasha transform back into a hanyou, he ate them and grew bigger and bigger grabbing Inuyasha with one hand. "the moonless night has come to an end" said Inuyasha quite sure of himself, and launched sword in hand at the spider heads with a fully transformed tessaiga and Kagome and friends at his back, safe. He destroyed the spider head quickly and with such glee to be back to his normal body that he wasn't thinking when he picked up Kagome from the waist, lift her up and spin in his place a bit, she was all smiles as always having Inuyasha healthy, he was so relieved to see her happy after the awful night they just had that he didn't caught on on what he was doing and didn't let her go. _Is he gonna kiss me? Like in the movies?_ Thought Kagome, and at that moment Inuyasha could smell her nervousness taking him out of the trance of her, he put her back to the ground and looking at everything but her said "where is the sacred jewel?" "Oh" said a blushing Kagome walking to the remains of the spider head and taķing a piece of the shikon jewel, "it fused together in the belly of the spider head, I think" she said and held it high, no longer there were fragments but a cracked pink rock "is that all we have? I thought we had more" "it looks enough to me, you know Inuyasha? I want to go to my time, with you" he got a whiff of her nervousness again, "what? why?" he replied" _I'll never understand this woman,_ _most humans wanna get the fuck away from me_ "I want to spend time with you, I want toshow you places and do stuff away from here Inu " _and make sure you are with people that_ _treat you with kindness and respect, "_ at least for a while", "what?" _was THAT a nickname? INU? What the fuck!, did she referred to me as Inu before, i can't remember really_ "nothingInuyasha, let's go," she said and held his hand in hers while talking to Shippo and saying a proper goodbye to Nazuna, telling her to take care and so on, the world was getting hazy and he wasn't paying attention, things were going to change and he could feel himself getting happy. _What an odd feeling_ he thought, all the way back to Kaede's village.


	6. The one with the kiss

"This is the third time, how much longer do we waste our time in this?", "Inuyasha, stop it, Shippo only wants to come with us", "yeah but he can't so get over this crap and move on", kagome only smile at Shippo and looked angrily at Inuyasha, " _he doesn't get that Shippo is just a child_ ". "Can we talk.. in private Inuyasha?", "whatever" was the response and they left Shippo next to the old well that didn't let him through.

They walked until they got out of hearing, Inuyasha didn't want the brat to listen in his domestic disputes, least of all if his bitch oswaried him, " _she hasn't done that shit for a while but still"_ oh how she like to defy his authority. "What'cha want?" said Inuyasha, "you DO understand that he is a child do you Inuyasha? you are at least old enough to be a legal adult, don't you? So you must at least try to be nicer and understanding with him". She said some things that didn't make sense " _what the fuck is legal adult",_ but he knew that this was the time, he would have to explain the demonic world to her if he wanted the respect he deserved, the ultimate say in Shippos Upbringing and the full understanding of their lives together "we should get going" was his reply, "but.." said Kagome, " I'll explain everything to you in your time, it's almost nightfall, Shippo is going to Kaede and we are going to your world and that's final, we'll talk, you like to do that don't ya?, it's damn time you understand the youkai world", "Oh" she said, with enough acceptance that he started walking back to Shippo, " _so I'm about to learn everything there is to know, how very exciting! If only my history teacher could see me, and we we'll be far from this prejudice, maybe i can get some books on how to deal with all this'"._ She thought that it would be a good week, even if she would leave the care of Shippo to Kaede, it would be like a wild adventure, a safe one in terms of physical dangers but an emocional and understanding one, that of course would be an understatement.

It was proving to be the most unusual trip back since the first step inside her house, she had noticed a package with a note that said that he was very sorry for her illness, Kagome was quite confused about what illness was Hojo describing when Inuyasha freaked out, "what's that?" he said referring to the package while scrunching his nose and looking at her with suspicion "i've been given a gift, by... Hojo" he took the present and opened it, they were therapeutic sandals, right for this 'illness' that he talks about in the note, Inuyasha threw them away and she reprimanded him "hey, those are mine!" "not anymore" "WHAT?" "did you really want them so badly?" said an increasingly grumpy hanyou "what are you talking about" she said, "forget about them, Kagome, that's an order" "you can't boss me around you know?!" "keh, lets go" he said while taking her off her feet and carrying her over the stairs to her room "what is wrong with you" said Kagome "nothin'" he replied. She decided to let the incident go, she didn't even want the damn things but he was being quite suspicious, "what were you going to explain to me? Said Kagome to diffuse the tension, and Inuyasha sighed, oh this is it..

"since we.. well since you did it.. and out in the open.. Uhmm…" he said, "what did i do?" she replied" " _oh you are NOT gonna make me say it bitch, you fully know what you did"_ thought Inuyasha, " _would it be the oswari thing? I haven't done it since our fight"_ thought Kagome. "Well, how.. _How can she even kissed me if she didn't knew me very well, hell she doesn't know shit,_ Do you even know what kind of youkai am i?". Kagome answered "a dog demon!" almost automatically, he looked at her with exasperation, "i'm an Inu youkai Kagome, well a Hanyou Inuyoukai" she looked at him with her eyes wide open and gasped so of course he immediately panicked, " _didn't she knew before? Did she regretted the kiss? It was the Inu part? No, of course not, it was the half fucking breed part, it was and it will always be his fucking human heritage the very thing that would fuck things up_ ".

He was silent for a while and she said "continue, please, i didn't mean to interrupt, is just that…" she said while blushing a little, " _didn't he realised that it was the first time of all the times that he said my name?"_ , he didn't called her wench or girl or worst of all bitch, and she certainly wasn't gonna tell him so he could go back to his old habit, so she continue as if nothing had happened, "i did some research after i knew without a doubt that youkais were a real thing in the past and i know that all of you live long life spans, Kaede confirmed this and i know that you have youki and monks, priestesses and such have reiki but they are two faces of the same coin, i actually felt Sesshomaru long before I saw him, he must be very powerful" with that he looked even more deflated.

She was the one panicking now, "i mean I understand that there are two types of youkai and it is said that if a demon can take on the form of a human, then it is truly powerful, so Sesshomaru must be, because he really is a big fluffy dog but presents himself in human form" she finished. " _Fluffy… Sesshomaru fluff_ y" he began laughing his head off and Kagome waited patiently and a little relieved for the chance of mood, "there are 3 types of youkai" Inuyasha said, composing himself. "Sesshomaru is one of the… Keh he's a fucking bastard but he's one of the best, a daiyoukai, he and all of his kind are immune to most poisons and purifications, they have great youki and special abilities, the stupid fuck has his poison claws and whip remember?" kagome nodded, "yeah so the other 2 are as you described, there are more differences but you will see them yourself, in time, more questions?" he said while finally relaxing, placing his sword next to him and laying in her bed.

Kagome took a moment to think, "why do you bully Shippo so much?" "Keh the kit can take it" "No inuyasha he can't, he is just a little boy!" "he is NOT A BOY he is not even human!" "you know what i mean, he is so small and young why don't you care and protect him?" Inuyasha repressed a curse that was about to burst out and took his time "Kagome.." he started to say and she gasped again, a little less loud and surprised but of course he could hear every little sound she made, "what's wrong with you bitch" he asked getting defensive, "NO INUYASHA, i didn't say anything the first time because of this very reason, you called me by my name, please stop calling me wench or bitch or those horrible names, I hate it", he was speechless, " _was that it? Wasn't it the halfbreed shit?"_ He was so shocked that he agreed and went silent.

She was so happy, having expected much more resistance and with the brightest smile he ever saw in her, said "thank you, so what were you going to say about Shippo?" he recovered himself "do you know how old is he?" "well he looks about 7 right?" "keh, as if, I knew you didn't really know, and how about me, how old do you think I am?" "I don't know, I am 18 and you look about my age if a bit older, 20 tops" "keh, Shippo must be 50 and I am... well I don't really know" he said comically scratching his head "I was somewhat 150 when the arrow fucking pinned me and that was 50 years ago or so, I must be a little over 200 years old".

He had said it so casually and offhandedly that she thought he was joking and stood there waiting for his laugh or something, and when it didn't happen her mouth opened like a codfish and she stared at him, he was feeling self-conscious about it so he barked "WHAT?", waking up from her gaze she said "you are an old man" and then he laughed loudly, it was a barky kind of laugh that she was thankful for experience, he had never done anything so carefree around her before, "Kagome, my old man died when he was at least 3000 years old, the more power one holds the longer a youkai and his or her mate live" she was amazed but didn't get one term "what is a mate?" he froze, " _shit I did this to myself really_. A mate is like a human wife or husband only deeper and.. more…well when youkai mate the attributes of the parents are combined and reflected on their spawn but also in each other, they can share attributes or stuff like that, powers and shit I don't know I haven't done it", he was obviously uncomfortable about that so she change directions again.

"I just can't believe that Shippo is 50 and you are 200 years old, you seem so immature" "KEH so now you are a fucking know it all in youkai matters, you think you can tell me how should I behave according to my age? I don't give a shit how long i've been alive, I just know that it is too fucking long already and I get to be miserable another 500 years at the least" she was watching him with a strange look on her face and out of nowhere started to cry, right, just what he needed, a weeping female. "i'm sorry it must have been hard" she said while crying about him, his suffering, his difficult life, she wasn't an idiot, she noticed that humans talked about him and that every youkai, even Shippo, dismissed him or straight up think of him as if he was dirt and just because he has half human half youkai. But to watch him say that life was something you endured and not something you enjoy... even in the feudal period she felt like everyday was a blessing because she had so much she cared about, she was in the know of all this secret world that nobody her age would see, she was very privileged, and the landscapes and the history and in top of that she was making true friends and moving over her failures in her true time, she could not see his worldview but she felt so very sorry that he couldn't see hers. She could very well understand because she imagined the child that was inside the person in front of her, she could see that if someone had shown true kindness and love to that child things would be different now, and at that moment she vowed that she would be that person to him, to Shippo and anyone who needed her.

He was silent but watching her intently, when he concentrated he could smell the feelings on the people around him, just like when he was hunting prey. She reeked of sadness and compassion, then of determination and finally she looked at him and happiness flared up, "i'll try to show you a world worth living Inuyasha" she said smiling a big smile, he just nodded, " _a person like this doesn't exist"._

The rest of the evening Kagome explain to him the functions of the TV, the stove, the microwave and so many more things in her house, it was all very new to him but he didn't seem frightened, after killing youkai, watching toast get made wasn't as exciting even if you hadn't seen it before.

When she wanted him to accompany her for dinner they had a quarrel, he didn't want to cover his ears or leave behind his sword or change clothes, really he was a stubborn puppy, so she went alone, and came back as her grandfather was talking to him about the evil of the world, boring him to death.

The whole Higurashi clan and Inuyasha had a very nice meal, he was quiet most of the time, Souta was interrogating him on everything from his clothes to his sword and the many demons they fight, she eavesdropped a little and found out that his favourite color was red and that if he chipped or break his sharp claws they were restored the very next day so he did not maintain them. she was talking to her mother and grandfather about her friends and realized that her grandfather was spreading lies about her being sick to cover when her friends stopped by or called her, "can't you just say that i'm showering or that i went on a trip or something sane?" he excused himself making her feel guilty about the whole thing and her mother diffuse the tension with her kind words about him just being himself. It was all well and they finished, washed the dishes and went to sleep, Inuyasha excuse himself and she went to her room wondering what was inuyasha up to.

Inuyasha waited for all the family to retire to bed counting that kagome's grandfather would take longer " I have to talk to you old fart" he said and the man mumbled something about the lack of respect of the youth, "do you know who gave Kagome that strange gift? Some type of sandals?". he was taking his time thinking about everything but the question asked when Inuyasha's temper got the best of him "are you alive old man? I asked you a question? Who is courting Kagome with those gifts? I can smell HIM you know?" He said letting a bit of a growl escape his lips, "uhh... i think it was Hojo, my grand daughters boyfriend i think, he came by to talk to her and I told him of her terrible illnesses you know? We think she might have polio poor thing, so young, Inuyasha was exasperated "Don't you remember that i know the truth old man?, keh forget it i'll ask the prick tomorrow myself, you're useless" he was turning the knob on kagome's bedroom door and the old fart was still going on and on about the declining morals and the poor education of some unnatural beings.

They ended up on the bed somehow, he was too busy dying inside to notice why or how he agreed to this, it was almost an hour since she fell asleep and about half of that since she rolled over and hugged him, with her head on his chest sleeping peacefully, _oh fuck it she is mine and we're just sleeping it's fine, i'm fine this is fine really" he thought._

He wake up holding Kagome just as much as she was holding him, it was very odd how this woman manage much more than what Kikyo had, and in a fraction of the time, he never talked to Kikyo about his youkai heritage and yet he had told Kagome everything and she wept for Him!. There weren't many people so accepting like Kagome, well her mother and brother seemed ok, maybe it was this time, maybe all humans evolved to be more understanding and " _oh what fucking bullshit, I need to get back to reality, humans are cruel assholes and this woman right here is an exception, she was made wrong and that's all"._

He stood up as Kagome was waking up, she had a dream of a pretty cat in the middle of a dog vs wolf fight, what a strange thing. "Morning Inu", he looked at her with suspicion, "do we take a bath before or after breakfast? I wanna hit the town, i have so much to show you puppy boy" he looked at her and gave an exasperated sigh, "after" was his only response so they went to breakfast, it was really the same thing as dinner but Inuyasha was feeling much more at ease, knowing what to expect of each family member, he ended up telling the boy that he once killed a fish while sleeping in a river rolling over him which made the boy laugh and he also told him that his mother was named Izayoi. Kagome was quite content with her family accepting Inuyasha so quickly, she knew they were kind and inclusive but still it was nice to see so many people care about him and wanting to know him instead of fearing or tormenting him.

Kagome's family were ready to go and so they decided that Inuyasha and Kagome could catch up with them for dinner at a local restaurant in a few hours, they all agree and left. Kagome stood up and walked to her bathroom " I should wash your clothes Inuyasha, take them off. I mean.. Put on a towel and give me your clothes"she said with her now usual blush, he complied but only after a threat to sit him, she wasn't gonna do it but why tell him that?. she was quite surprised that his robes looked already clean, she made a mental note to ask him later when she climbed up the stairs and saw him waiting for something "get in the shower first, i can go after you" he said "what? Are we not going in together?", she couldn't believe it was he hitting on her? she was even more confused watching his abbs and everything that was him half naked in front of her. He could hear her heartbeat taking quite a pounding at his words, well they were really her words "you said so yourself, 'do we take a bath after breakfast?' or something" she recalled having said that and relaxed "oh I was just saying that we both needed a bath but we don't bathe together, what were you thinking? go on first and i'll go next" "ok" "ok". " _who the fuck understands women"_ he thought and went his way. Kagome stood there, thinking that he was quite handsome, she had noticed that in him but she also notice it in Sesshomaru, his father then, must be quite a hottie, 3000 years old wow she couldn't believe it, " _but Inuyasha looks 20 so he really is about my age",_ oh what was she thinking. He was her friend not a fantasy to dwell on, but then again he was the typical knight in armor, saving her all of those times, and he was quite funny, and loyal and good, he was good in different ways than Hojo, but his heart was in the right place, was she in it?. She was still debating all this even after her own bath, and when she was changing and when she went to see him in her living room still thinking those thoughts.

Her scent hit him like a very hard but very sexy slap in the face, she was wet, and not just by the water, was she thinking of him? He watched himself getting close to her without really deciding and placing a hand around her waist mumbling her name, with the other hand he pushed away her hair and pressed his nose to her neck inhaling deeply. She was in shock and willingly complying, after all this felt like a fantasy too, was he sniffing her? "Inuyasha" she said, in the most alluring tone and he found himself staring at her lips, those rose toned lips that chose that very moment to get licked by her tongue in the most seductive way, it was irresistible to him, she was his what was the harm, he leaned in to close his lips in hers and she met him halfway, the kiss felt incredible, it was accelerating and addictive it was so good for both of them, she was in heaven and she closed her hands around his neck on the back of his silver hair, it was just a few seconds of bliss until she smiled and broke the kiss with a giggle, he wanted more, fuck so so many more of her, but she seemed to think that it was enough, hell he could die today and called it a good run, it would have been worth it all just because she gave him this. "Kagome" he said, making her giggled once more "I like it when you say it, Inu" she said while holding a strand of his hair, pulling him towards her and kissing him briefly again. "lets go" she said and they went to town.

" _just don't think about it Kagome, he is the same guy only now you know how hot he is, how sweet he can be, and how dangerous everything will become, don't sweat it tho, he'll never hurt you"_ she was repeating a version of this idea over and over like a mantra while holding Inuyasha's hand tightly _._

" _fuck, that was, i can't believe that she… but what would her family say… even the old hag would disapprove and she was cool with Kikyo and me, but that was cause we were just friends, hell even Sesshomaru would have a say in this, he'll be so delighted to demote me even further… But she is so beautiful and good and loving I can't manage to get away from her, it feels like a warm fire in a cold storm."_

They were walking down the street, Inuyasha wearing Soutas hat and some old clothes and shoes from Kagome's late father when she stopped to look at a store, they were selling t-shirts and pants and all kinds of things in mannequins with dog shaped heads, she saw the irony and wanted to buy some things for Inuyasha with her savings, after a fight over his self cleaning useful robes and the fact that normal humans wear normal clothes, he agreed to buy and use the clothes when he stayed in her time and so they went inside.

They had dinner with Kagome's family and Inuyasha didn't messed up too much so it was above it all a great day for him, he was in a dream like state after the kiss, not believing anything that happened. Back in the Higurashi household every member of the family went their way and our favourite pair went to the back of the shrine where there was nothing but forest and threes, a sanctuary from the noise of the city.

Inuyasha turned to look at her eyes as they were walking and when she looked back the beauty of it all make the long day very very real, he took a step back and felt the stiffness with which his new clothes hug his body and felt very insecure and defensive, he mumbled something about wanting to change and used his demonic speed to go back to the house, leaving Kagome alone with her thoughts " _this was bound to happen, all the stress of this new era and he doesn't even have the familiarity of his clothes, or his sword or anything to remind him of his home, maybe he is safe from criticism here but can he make this place his home?, i'm going to tell him that this was enough and we need to go back in time"_ with that she went straight home and then back to the world where youkai were the masters of the earth.


End file.
